Naruto Master spectrobes (in adoption)
by Aclux
Summary: Summary inside, for those who are interested send me a PM


Hello people here again with your Aclux that offers you a new crossover of Naruto this time together with the universe of Spectrobes (as usual, I inform you that Naruto belongs to Kishimito and Spectrobes at Disney).

Then the beginning and the usual as in the canon Minato tries to seal the fox with the duck tail in the three newborn babies the chakra in the other two while for our blond mustachioed soul, only that Hiruzen stops Minato to make him the ritual and offer the soul to the shinigami. Here is a dimensional incident caused by the residual chakra of the fox left around that causes a Sqarcio in the reality that brings Naruto in the stellar system of nanairo more precisely on the planet daichi (For the elements of Spectrobe go to wiki to learn more about creatures, weapons, enemies and characters or watch videos on youtube of the spectator's gameplay). Here it appears on some ruins / remains of an ancient residence of a master of eyeglasses, but is guarded by an artificial intelligence loaded with all the knowledge of the ghosts and their masters (his appearance and his personality and that of Ozel of an incatensimo disclosed in the petals of the time for Rina that, as for Naruto and the ghosts, belongs to its owners). During her childhood she plays the role of mother / teacher, at the age of 6 it is obvious that Naruto has the potential to become a master of glasses by activating a prizmod hat held in an old box (color and blue with golden veins).

Now here is a summary with some guidelines for those who take this story:

The chronological events are between the end of the first game of spectubi, which Naruto was 12 years old and the beginning of the second spy game over the portals he spent a year and Naruto is 13 years old.

Despite his young age and member of the Nanairo space police as a special recruit (due to being a spooky master and specialist in specialized weapons, sword, laser cannons, gloves / knuckles, axes see weapons in the ghosts the origins and will understand) Rallen, Jeena and Aldous (the first glasses game).

The story takes place between the end of the Krawl attack in Kollin (the central planetary police headquarters and capital of the human nanairo race) and the hijacking of the ancient Maja spaceship a member of the high krawl with Aldous still inside (See the gameplay of over the portals for greater understanding) and 'attack of Jado according to the member of the high krwal (Here survives with some damage instead of being reduced to an indefinite cluster as in the game that steals the powers of the fallen dead) at the Geishi tower the volcano / jungle planet, while Rallen and Jeena were struggling with Jado, Naruto and Ozel (he also plays the role of navigator and repairer of the spaceship of Naruto, has his own spaceship like that of Rallen and Jeena) receive the signaling from the commander Grant of the planetary police of nanairo of a strange portal that unfortunately are fascinated by the gravitational force that sends them in the Christmas star system of naruto making sch iant are the spaceship on planet Earth more precisely from parts of the country wawe a couple of days before the return of tazuna with the teams 7 (Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai) 8 (Kurenai, Shino, Hinata, Kiba) 10 (Asuma , Shikamau, Ino, Chouji) 11 (Kushina, Menma, Mito) (If you ask extra teams, they are for the forces of Gato with who knows what he has engaged rouge nin and for reporting the strange gelatinous creatures / Krawl spotted in all nations elemental) Daqui forward you have.

The clothing of Naruto and like that of Ject of Final Fantasy 10 (the rights belong to the square enix)

His team is composed: (Here I will list the various forms of evolution of the spectra that start from puppy-Adult-Evolved (final form) see on wiki spectra to see the images of the spectra that list)

For the crown / fire group:

Ojimaru (puppy), Ojidono (adult), Ojizama (evolved)

Leo (pup), leopuba (adult), Leozar (evolved)

For the flash / water:

Nagu (pup), Nagaryu (Adult), Nagazoro (Evolved)

Ryza (puppy), Rygazelle (adult), Rydrake (evolved)

For aurora / Erba:

Grilda (Puppy), Grillden (Adult), Grildragos (Evolved)

Hapacha (pup), Hapazoa (Adult), Hapaxion (Evolved)

Kasumi (Flash / Water / Puppy) This last spectrobes baby has the function of searching fossils (Spectrobes) and minarli (their food)

The ninja level and the chunnin of Naruto thanks to the training of the kurama (At the beginning it is stormy their relationship of cohabitation but then improves with time and now they are companions of battle ... Despite being separated from its chakra, the soul restores over time lost power, in fact kurama a total of 8 tails that Naruto manages to manage five for the moment) Knows Kage-bushin, rasengan and some fighting style and some elemental jutsu, its affinity and the wind, the water and the lightning.

Here is a shot of Sasuke (The usual arrogant, idiot and duck ass) Sakura (Fan-girl and schizophrenic and disturbed personality and being a howler monkey), Danzo (Traitor, conspirator and immoral hypocrite with the arm and the eye with the trademark of orochimaru fabric) Civil Council (power-hungry parasites and pigs basking in money)

For those who accept know that I expect long chapters of about 3000 or 4000 words and I expect seriousness that you will not abandon the story after some chapters (I have seen too many stories with the potential in state of abandonment and abandonment) And if you ask why not I do it for myself and because I am like a reader lustful of fairy tail but very bad writer.

Now that I've finished I hope someone picks up the challenge until then bye bye people;)


End file.
